


too much, too soon

by tenderfirstlove



Series: soft dom!balthus [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Established Relationship, Finger Fucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Balthus just wants his boyfriend to relax.Sometimes that means fingering him until he cries, but it's not like that held him back from helping him de-stress.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth
Series: soft dom!balthus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858099
Kudos: 29





	too much, too soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalthusGetsPegged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthusGetsPegged/gifts).



> ayyy i took a while to get around to this but i hope this cheers u up, enjoy ! :]

Balthus smiled at the sight of Byleth quivering, draped over his muscular thighs tenderly as he sobbed from the pain of his ass being slapped over and over again. He was never too rough, or inconsiderate of Byleth, delivering slaps to his firm ass that would sting just enough for him to feel a little pain in the pleasure.

"Mas-Master?"

The older man removed his hands from the red cheeks in front of himself, instead coating his fingers in some cooling aloe gel before spreading it over his submissive's sore skin,"Yes? How are you holding up?" He felt Byleth shift on his lap at the coldness before settling down and adjusting to it as he kneaded the skin gently. If Balthus had to choose his favourite moments of play, it would be the times he got to take care of Byleth's non-sexual needs and wants. Wanting a bubble bath? No problem, he would go and run the tap as soon as he could scrape off Byleth's clinging body. Maybe he would get hungry. Then Balthus would make him something to eat. Whenever he felt bad or had a stop, Balthus would always be there and comfort him as he could, reassuring him.

"Green."

"Good. Ready?"

There was a small nod from Byleth before Balthus' fingers trailed down to trace his rim carefully, rubbing against the twitching enterance before he pushed a finger in easily, then another before he split them to tease Byleth,"Balthus? I... My wrists hurt." He heard a whimper as Byleth clenched around him when he pressed his fingers up against his prostate, grinding his fingertips into the soft spot.

"Let me see, lift your arms above your head."

Byleth did as instructed, whining at the burn in his muscles and the pressure before he felt some relief on his wrists, dropping them back down onto the mattress as Balthus started to move his fingers again, the sound of the forgotten cuff landing on the floor tuned into the background,"Bal-Balthus! Please? Gh-Goddess!", Byleth's hands shook as he reached of a pillow, pulling it close to burrow his face into, moaning as he tried to still his hips despite the urge to grind into the warm lap he was draped across.

"You're being so good, aren't you? A good boy, you're a good boy...", the man hummed as he took in the shivering body in front of him, he could feel Byleth's naked cock try to not grind against the gap between his thighs as he got finger fucked,"Are you going to come for me? Are you?" Byleth shook his head with a muffled sob, Balthus' thick fingers pulling out before being thrust back in roughly over and over again, stimulating him fervently whilst he cried from the feeling.

"Mmnh! Ghh...Nnmph..?"

There was a small silence as Balthus stilled his hand, slowly pulling his lube painted hands out of Byleth and instead taking to turning him around so he'd face him. Balthus smiled down at Byleth's red face, everything about the younger man drove him wild— his easily flustered cheeks, how he'd bite the middle of his bottom lip when he was feeling embarrassed and shy, the tear trails that wet the sides of his face and his temples. It all came together to make a picture Balthus wanted to carve into his mind's eye to stare at forever. 

"Balthus... Balthuuuus, why did you stooop?" 

Byleth usually never whined, he was always well-behaved, but rarely would he ever take to acting so desperate. It was a delicacy Balthus rarely got to see, but when he did, he made sure to fully enjoy the meal he was served. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Were you going to come?", there was a hurried nod as Byleth squeezed his eyes shut again, a few more frustrated teardrops leaking out from the corners of his eyes as Balthus' hands stroked his hairy thighs lovingly,"Oh Byleth... Don't worry. I won't be too mean tonight. I just want to make sure you feel utterly, _completely_ blissed out. Can I do that, baby? Can I make my good boy feel even better?" His hands stayed firmly on Byleth's thighs and not going any further as he gave the other time to process. He felt a shiver from the body, goosebumps under his finger's palms before there was a buck of Byleth's hips upwards.

"Yes. I want you to make me feel good. Make me feel so good I can't think of anything else but you! Please, PleasePl _easee_..!" 

In that moment, Balthus got more than what he bargained for. He didn't expect Byleth to be so enthusiastic. Not that that was a _bad_ thing, it was very much so the opposite. It just made a little nervous, even if he was quite experienced. He only wanted the best for his lover.

"...Alright. Settle down, I need to get some things..." 

He leaned down to give Byleth's cock a kiss before pulling away and pinching his nipple playfully. He slid off the bed (much to Byleth's complaint and whining) in order to get out the box underneath.

It was a box full of a variety of sex toys.

Once he got what he wanted, he closed it and slid it back under the bed, slinking back into the bed to tower over Byleth with a grin, toys in his hand. He kissed down the side of Byleth's neck before he came face to his chest,"Just look at you. So turned on.. I love it how pink your collarbones get when you're shy." He gave his jugular a lick before leaning away and putting the nipple clamps onto him carefully. 

"Nooo..! I don't like these!" Byleth sobbed as Balthus gave his forehead a kiss,"I want your fingers... not these things..",he pouted as the other man simply stroked his hair.

"Don't be bratty. Let's move on..."

Byleth groaned as he felt a warm fist slide over his cock, a cold rod being poked against his urethral opening before it was pushed down slowly,"Aahh..? Wha— Balthus..? It's cold an-and.. Weird! Don't put things in there!" He tried to sit up but Balthus's now free hand pushed him gently back down against the pillows on the bed, firmly staying near his skin as he tugged on the chain connecting both of his nipple clamps,"Mngh! Balthus, don't tease me."

He only chuckled before his fingers trailed back down to Byleth's cock and he starting pulling the sounding rod out before pushing it back in again, the fingers previously around his cock now pushing back against his rim and into him,"I'm only making sure you behave for me. How does it feel?" With a hum he revelled in how Byleth started to rock back against his fingers, grinding back to fill himself more even though it wasn't possible as Balthus' knuckles were already flush against his hole as he twisted and rubbed inside of him. 

"Good. It feels good! I wanna cum, Balthus. Let me? Please let me?"

Despite the teasing, Balthus wasn't ever cruel without reward.

"Alright. You can cum. Do you hear me? When I pull this out," He carefully fucked the rod into him,"You better cum all over yourself. Be good." Byleth only nodded in the middle of his begs and sobs, hips bucking up repeatedly toward Balthus and shoving his ass back onto his hand carelessly in frustration.

Balthus took a look at Byleth once more before he slipped his fingers out of his asshole, leaking with lube, and then leaned down to poke his tongue inside of him. He used his free hand to wrap around Byleth's hard cock, getting him off roughly whilst he ate him out like a starved man, ignoring how much his own cock was throbbing for something to stimulate him.

"Ooh! Balthus! Balth— _us_ ! Let me? Pleaseplease please, mnnn, I think— I think I-I I'll—!" 

Byleth sobbed hot tears down his blotchy flushed face as Balthus pulled the rod out quickly yet still trying to be careful, his free hand angling Byleth's cock toward his body as it gave a rigid twitch before he came on his chest— some even landing onto his chin and the edge of his face near his mouth until eventually Balthus' hand slowed down to keep his lover's orgasm as long as possible without it hurting.

The small cock leaked a few more spurts that pooled onto his shaking stomach as Balthus licked around and sucked on his rim before giving it a lick and moving to look at Byleth, his hand coming to a still slowly as he grunted with the sight he was met with.

His hand scrambled to the bedside table, grabbing his phone to take a fresh video— Byleth was completely satisfied, his body was shaking with pleasure as he heaved in the air. The cum on his body already cooling and drying, his tongue coming out from his parted lips to lick his bottom lip, eyes glazed over with sex and its edges with dried tears streaks. It was almost enough to make Balthus cum himself— but only almost.

Instead he made a quick job to toss the phone aside, hands coming down to his pants to unbutton them before he whipped his cock out with his left, the right going to take a handful of Byleth's hair and pull him slightly up— just enough for his mouth to reach the throbbing cock in front of him.

"You're so fucking hot. 'Gonna be the death of me... Can you take it?"

Byleth looked at his cock blearily before he opened his mouth more, moaning at the feeling of his mouth being stuffed roughly. It didn't take long for him to choke on the thick load as Balthus came after a few thrusts, at his limit for the night.

"Fuck, Byleth. That's right. Take it— Take it all. You're such a good boy, aren't you? Yeah you are."

He could only give muffled moans to the praise, his own cock painfully twitching, interested but unable to get hard without a break after all the play they did earlier. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Balthus grinding into his throat, dark pubes coming to tickle at his nose before they went as quickly as they came. He coughed a little bit before slumping back down against the pillows with a satisfied grin, Balthus following him soon after.

✸

Balthus hummed to himself as he rubbed the cooling gel onto Byleth's sore cheeks, massaging it into the skin tenderly and smiling at the sound of the man on his lap sighing contently.

"Did you like that? I hope I wasn't too aggressive with you." 

"No, it felt good. We should use the rod more often too, it felt weird but, it was actually better than when we first tried it. It was.. too soon I think when we tried to use it earlier."

He gave Byleth's forehead a soft kiss, his clean hand stroking his hair,"Mh. Yeah, that was my fault though, for suggesting it when you didn't even know that much about what it does. I'm glad you're okay with it now." He mumbled against his lover's forehead, trailing to kiss at his temples,"God, you were so hot today. I hope we have time to see each other again soon. I wish we weren't so busy." Byleth leaned into his kisses, tilting his head to meet his lips silently.

"Yeah. It would be nice to spend a week with you, just doing nothing." There was a pinch on his butt. "Ouch!"

Balthus only grinned with a predatory gaze in his eyes as he massaged the spot he pinched,"Don't give me anymore ideas, love."

He gave a pout before pushing his face into the crook of Balthus' warm neck,"I don't need to. You have enough yourself." There was a sigh before he felt himself be grasped around his midsection, hoisted to lay atop Balthus' chest.

"I know. It'd be nice if you took charge next time. I feel left out when you don't pick anything to try."

"I suggested the wax?"

"But you ended up not liking it so much. I want you to really enjoy this next time."

Byleth furrowed his brows as he played with Balthus' drying hair, curling it around his finger before uncurling it, and so one. He didn't really get why he was making this such a big deal. He _did_ like the waxplay they usually did, but that day he might've just been a tinge more tired than he thought he'd be. Sometimes their sessions just didn't go the way he wanted them to go, and this in turn would make Balthus a little anxious about where they stood. Byleth would have to make sure he makes it very clear from now on out.

"I'll give it a think. Maybe. You _always_ satisfy me."

Balthus pursed his lips happily before linking his arms around Byleth's lower back and sighing as if he were defeated.

"I'm very happy to hear that, I am _always_ at your pleasure."

"I think it'd supposed to be leisure?"

"Don't ruin the mood!"

Balthus kissed his nose and he just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> balthus is a fucking idiot and i love him....... i am a fool.


End file.
